Havok, Civilian or XMan
by King Henry the V
Summary: Just where was Alex Summers, younger brother of Cyclops, during X2? Will he end up a hero like his big brother, or end up with the Dream: a normal life? Sequel to Havok. RR
1. Responsibility

Disclaimer: All copyrights go to Marvel Comics and 20th Century Fox. There are no original characters in this unedited story.

Author's Note: This first scene is set about two years before Wolverine returns to Westchester in X2.

The Mazda pulled up towards the garage, and Scott let out a loud curse. His brother, the only passenger in the car, smirked in amusement. "Did something happen, or are you just happy to be home?"

Scott stared pointedly at a point on the driveway that was conspicuously empty. "Logan took my bike."

Alex did not recognize the name, but the couple of years since his graduation were plenty of time for new arrivals at Mutant High. From the scowl on Scott's face, he obviously disliked the man. Anyone who got on his brother's nerve was someone Alex wanted to meet. Much as he loved his brother, Scott tended to be very controlling. "Student or teacher?"

"You could say he's a part-time X-Man. He was in the infirmary when you showed up with Hank and Angelica."

The image of a scruffy man popped into Alex's head. His friendship with Hank meant that Alex was not quick to judge on appearances. Still, the connection of face and name was unsettling. Logan was the type of person that screamed "dangerous" even in his sleep. "I'll be sure to keep away from him when he gets back."

Scott had a good laugh as he put the car into the garage. "He isn't known for his sunny personality," the elder Summers brother replied with his own smirk. He was far from worried about the bike, since there were so many cars and motorcycles in the garage. Most were a lot more expensive than the ride Logan had borrowed. "You should get to sleep. There's a Danger Room session in the morning."

Alex involuntary winced at the suggestion. There was a reason he had left the Xavier Institute after graduation that had nothing to do with his uncontrolled powers. Scott was a natural leader, and that meant he had a controlling influence on those around him. Alex let out a sigh and took his brother's advice.

Xxxxx

The Danger Room created imaginary battlegrounds and opponents, much like the holodecks on _Star Trek_. Yet Danger Room sessions were exclusively for training and education. They were never pure recreation. Scott and Jean were up in the Control Room, choosing just what opposition the trainees would face.

"What are we up against this time?" Firestar asked her mentor.

Alexander "Havok" Summers checked the armbands that were his life. They felt warm, almost as if the mechanical devices anticipated battle. Or maybe that was his Mutation. His body soaked up cosmic radiation and converted it into waves of superheated plasma. The golden armbands were the only things that kept the plasma from constantly destroying everything around him. "Remember the Sentinel that tried to bring you in? Meet his little brother."

The large, empty room faded out of existence, to be replaced by a destroyed cityscape. It was a chilling sight. Buildings were long abandoned and cars were on fire, and the whole city was covered in a thick layer of smog. Out of the haze approached a purple-and-blue robot that was ridiculous in its bright color scheme. Glowing eyes and a familiar silhouette were enough to force any humor out of the scene.

/ "Known Mutants detected. Stand by for apprehension. Halt, Mutant." / The Sentinel raised a hand with a hole in the center. Light began to coalesce, and Firestar leapt into action.

A glow permeated her body that quickly burst into flames. The fire had nothing to do with the Sentinel, but was rather Firestar's Mutation: the ability to channel microwave radiation into fire. When the Sentinel's energy beam came at her, Firestar flew seven feet into the air. Flames built up around her body, and with a thrusting motion of her arms the fire engulfed the machine. Armor and innards alike melted into a dripping pile or machinery, the lights of the Sentinel's eyes went black.

Firestar turned to send Havok a grin.

"Are you ready for round two?" he asked.

Her ability to fight off the Sentinels on her own was impressive, but with each consecutive round came a greater number of opponents. In round three, Havok started to shout out advice. In the fifth and final round, he joined the fight at her direction. Basic leadership skills and tactics were taught to all potential X-Men, and Firestar certainly had the potential.

"That's it for today," Scott said over the loudspeaker. "Clear out for the next group." The exit to the Danger Room opened up and the two combatants filed out as the cityscape was replaced by the empty chamber.

Angelica "Firestar" Jones picked up a towel and dabbed at her face. Even though she emitted the flames, she still felt the heat. Alex watched her pause to catch her breath. He felt compelled to say something about the session, but was not sure why. Maybe it was because he knew Scott would give no praise. "You're really improving, Angelica. Do you want to be an X-Man that badly?"

She responded to the lighthearted question with a scowl. "You should know me better than that, Alex. I'm not doing this to be an X-Man. I just want to be able to defend myself if the Mutant Registration Agency decides I might make be fun to experiment on."

Alex felt his mouth drop open. He did not need or want a reminder of what the world might be like if the MRA was ever sanctioned by the Government. The scene from the Danger Room came back to him, and all Alex saw was a war-torn America with every Mutant interned.


	2. Briefing

Students moved in cliques through the Institute halls, chatting idle about the things teenagers usually discussed. Bobby Drake was the center of attention, as per usual. Once upon a time Alex would have been envious. Not necessarily of the attention, but for the comparative lack of problems. Bobby had no big brother casting a shadow over him at the Xavier Institute. Bobby did not have to worry about his powers going out of control and killing everyone around him. For just a moment, Alex wished his high school experience had been so easy. The problems that came with Bobby's girlfriend, Rogue, seemed so insignificant. So what if they could not touch?

The geology textbook on the coffee table called Alex's attention. He had discovered a passion for the subject in his private studies at the Institute. The life of Bobby Drake had no bearing on the fossilization process, so Alex decided to accept that he lacked perspective on the teen's problems and turned back to the current chapter. He only made it halfway through when there was a whisper in the back of his mind.

« "X-Men, report to the War Room." » The War Room was unfortunately an apt name. It was where Professor Xavier called his team when something monumentally bad was about to happen. Usually the events never reached the newspapers, with Liberty Island as a glaring exception.

Alex was off the couch and down the hidden elevator before he realized the textbook was still in his hands. He rolled his eyes and wandered into the War Room. How Scott, Jean, and Storm had arrived first was a bit of a mystery. Hank showed up a few seconds later.

"Good, you're all here," Charles Xavier began. He accessed an interface, and the pedestal in the center of the room activated. Metal filings lifted and dropped to form a scaled model of a military base. "There was a disturbance this morning at a Government facility, somewhere in Southern Indiana. Dr. Valerie Cooper, an acquaintance of Jean's, was able to get us this security footage."

Charles entered a few more commands on the interface. A monitor on the back wall lit up to show a courtyard. Beyond was a twelve-foot chain-linked fence topped with barbwire. Some kind of alarm sounded – the video was mute, so the X-Men did not know what – and soldiers rushed around the corner and inside the base. The fence shook, then twisted beyond recognition and was thrown towards the base by an unseen force. Then they saw a silhouette in the distance and the video turned to static.

"Some kind of electromagnetic interference?" Hank wondered aloud.

Jean turned to the blue-furred doctor. "That's what Val thinks." She motioned to the screen; the footage was not yet over.

The courtyard came back into focus. Several soldiers were grouped around an unconscious woman. They secured her and brought her inside the base. Alex was about to ask the significance of the event when he noticed a shadow on the left side of the screen. Even in the poor resolution of a security camera, he could clearly make out the outline.

"Sentinels," he observed for the group.

"My stars and garters," Hank said with disbelief. "What are Sentinels doing at a Government facility? The MRA is officially listed as a criminal organization." The entire room was stunned into a measure of silence. Even those who had already scene the tape were unwilling to speak the possible ramifications aloud.

"When Val gave me this tape, it was her way of saying that this place isn't sanctioned by the Government," Jean told them. "She couldn't tell us directly, but she clearly wants us to investigate the MRA presence."

"You mean neutralize," Alex corrected. "Finding out what the MRA is up to isn't enough. We have to take out the Sentinels, and make sure the boys in Indiana learn that the MRA is bad news. I say we take the Blackbird and get ready for a fight."

Scott scowled at his brother. "Fighting isn't always the answer. We need more information before we can make any kind of decision about –"

"Fine, you fish for information. Then we can just sit on our thumbs all day and wait for the sky to turn green and the grass pink."

Professor Xavier cut in before the brotherly debate could continue. If it could be called a debate. "In this situation, Scott is correct. If you attack blindly, you might be walking into a trap. However, we must act quickly. The woman in the video was clearly a Mutant. It is our responsibility to find out why she was there and what happened to her." Everyone in the room saw the wisdom in his logic. Scott had turned smug, and Alex looked like he wanted to tear his brother a new one.

"All of us will travel to Indiana," the Professor continued. "I will use my telepathy to cloud the minds of the guards to allow you unhindered entrance. Your objectives are to find out what makes the facility so important to the Mutant Registration Agency, and to rescue that girl."

The final plan was on Alex readily accepted. It less risky than a frontal assault, and they could expect to fight their way out. Scott reviewed group tactics before the briefing was finished, but Alex paid no attention. His brother was only talking to hear his own voice.


	3. Rescue

The other X-Men wore the standard black leather that was their uniform, even Hank "Beast" McCoy. Havok's containment suit was conspicuous, but it came with certain benefits. The black material would never melt from his own plasma. He stared at the suit and tried not to remember the prison it had once been.

Beast placed his hand on his shoulder. "Come, Havok. We have a life to save." Havok shook himself out of the reverie and followed the X-Men towards the Government/MRA facility. "Do you suppose Charles's telepathy will get us past the guards?"

Havok shrugged. "He could shut down every mind in the complex if he wanted to. You should be concerned about Sentinels, not guards." To Havok's surprise, Beast did look worried. He would always be a scientist first and an X-Man second. Beast had more in common with Havok than he had suspected. "You're right. Somewhere in that base is a damsel in distress. What do you say we be her knights in shining armor?"

Beast gave a hearty laugh that outdid Havok's grin. "'Some say that the age of chivalry is past, that the spirit of romance is dead. The age of chivalry is never past, so long as there is a wrong left unredressed on earth.' Charles Kingsley. Let us find your damsel, Fearless Leader!"

Xxxxx

Even with Xavier's help, the X-Men only made it to the front gate before a group of Sentinels noticed them. Cyclops muttered something about wishing Storm were there; the Weather Witch had chosen to stay behind to watch the Institute and the students during the mission. Havok pretended not to have heard the statement.

Cyclops brought a hand up to his visor. "Jean and I will hold them off. Havok, Beast, I want you two to head inside the base!" Professor Xavier lowered the psychic shields that kept Cyclops and Jean hidden from the troops. With them to distract the Sentinels, the guards would be too busy facing the seasoned X-Men to realize that there were more Mutants about. Not to mention Professor Xavier's influence on the guards.

The fence had been rebuilt within a day. Jean took no time to appreciate the fast construction as she tore the fence apart with her mind. The metal fence flew up and wrapped itself around one of the Sentinels. While it struggled with the binding, Cyclops bored a hole into the shoulder of another Sentinel.

/ "Unregistered Mutant detected. Target is catalogued as dangerous. Operating mode set to Termination. Halt, Mutant." /

Havok almost stopped to help his brother. That was the first time he had heard of other operating modes for a Sentinel. Could Cyclops be in danger? Then he noticed that the Sentinel who spoke was looking directly at him. It remembered him from the encounter in Northern Jersey. He had to stay.

"Come on, Fearless Leader," Beast shouted, already past the fence's remains. "You can't have forgotten the damsel already."

The words were not enough to convince Havok that he should not stay and fight. Cyclops struck the Sentinel that had singled out the younger brother. The red concussive beam was what finally got Havok to run, even though a voice in the back of his head said it was the wrong decision. Havok was part of a team, and that meant he had to follow orders. His rebellious days had ended when he destroyed that Sentinel in New Jersey.

Havok rushed to catch up, and sprinted all the way to the base entrance. Guards were running towards the gate. Just as Professor Xavier promised, not one noticed the two X-Men amidst them. Havok slipped past them with ease. "Which way to the security room?"

"This is life's revenge for not paying attention in the War Room," Beast quipped. "You have to stare at my furry keister all the way there." The location of the security room had not actually been mentioned in the briefing. Beast and Jean were the ones where were supposed to memorize the path, though Havok suspected his brother had done so as well. Scott, the one-eyed overachiever.

Despite Beast's remark, Havok did not stare at his friend's rear the entire way to the security room. His mind was finally on the task at hand, and he did not want another distraction. The few staff members they came across ignored the pair, yet alarms went off the moment they reached the designated doorway. "Did they notice us?"

Beast paused to listen, his furry ears perked up high. "I believe I will have to answer in the negative. It would appear someone is breaking out of the sublevels."

"Good. Then they won't notice us open the door." Havok pointed his hand toward the door and a wave of plasma incinerated the lock. And the handle. And a chunk of the doorframe.

"In the words of Kahlil Gibran, 'Your reason and your passion are the rudder and the sails of your seafairing soul, if either your sails or your rudder be broken, you can but toss and drift, or else be held at a standstill in mid-seas. For reason, ruling alone, is a force confining; and passion, unattended, is a flame that burns to its own destruction.'"

Havok froze to decipher the quote. Beast, with no patience for Havok's relatively slow mind, threw open the door and barged into the security room.

Guards within turned to face the new arrivals. A quick leap brought Beast on top of two, knocking them unconscious instantly with the impact. One punch was all it took to remove the last guard from consideration. "Now, for the computer. What a –"

Havok interrupted yet another quote from his friend. Beast spent entirely too much time in the lab or reading books. "How many prisoners are being held here? I want to get them all out, not just the woman we came her to find."

"Patience, my friend. I have the entire world at my fingertips, and with the press of a button..." Beast dramatically pressed the enter key and a list popped up. "Voila."

Havok leaned over his shoulder and went through the list. As he read, he started to frown. "They're all children," he observed in horror. "Why are they being held?"

Beast typed in a few more commands. "Apparently, they are being used to test containment devices and," Beast stopped suddenly. He could not read on.

"To test Sentinel weapons and tracking systems." The Mutant Registration Agency was using the facility to experiment on American citizens in order to better kill them. "I want you to download enough evidence to put these people away. Destroy the rest." This time Havok spoke with disgust. The people who worked for the MRA did not deserve to continue living, but that was not his decision to make. All he could do was reveal their secret.

Xxxxx

While Beast stayed in the security room to take care of the computer files, Havok went in search of the escaping prisoners. He triggered his personal radio. "Cyclops, how much more time do we have?"

There was the slightest pause. When his brother spoke, it was immediately preceded by the sound of an optic blast. "We've taken out most of the Sentinels, but the troops are coming in force." Another _zakt_ sounded over the radio. "Try not to take too long, Havok. I don't know how much time we have before they call for reinforcements." Havok wished his exaggerated words to Beast about Professor Xavier's abilities were not made up spur-of-the-moment. Even the Professor was mortal, and there were only so many things he could concentrate on at once.

Havok ran down the halls and followed the path of the guards. He knocked them unconscious with waves of plasma, all caught unawares thanks to the Professor's influence. The halls deeper into the facility were warped, as if an earthquake had struck. Havok continued forward more cautiously.

The walls rippled as if they were made of water and not steel. Havok stopped altogether, fear in his throat. He knew the name of only one Mutant who had power over metal. That was impossible. Magneto trapped inside a plastic prison. A figure walked towards him from down the hall, but not the person Havok expected. Not a man at all.

Her clothes were almost dirty rags, yet passed beneath Havok's notice. Her hair was green, a color that seemed to defy natural law, and the wild form matched the anger in her green eyes. "Get out of my way," she commanded with a voice that almost made him comply. This was the woman that had brought the X-Men to Indiana.

"Where are the other prisoners?" he asked, ignoring her demand. "We have to get them out of here."

The woman was taken aback by his question. She expected resistance, not a man out to help her. "Just – just around the corner. Why should I trust you?"

Havok glanced pointedly at the distorted shape of the walls. "You don't have to. If I do anything you don't like, just do to me what you did to those guards." He turned back towards the way he had come. "We have a jet ready to take you some place safe."

She considered his offer with narrowed eyes. Was it worth the risk? "I'll meet you outside," she decided. "Have someone ready to lead us to the landing site."

Havok was unsure if she had found all of the prisoners. He also did not know whether or not the research data was still intact. There were too many questions for him to ask, so he decided to see for himself. "Fine." He considered burning a way through the walls to the courtyard, but his reserve was too limited. He needed the energy for later. "Head to the courtyard. I'm going to the sublevels."

The woman's mouth gaped in surprise when he started to ignore her. He pushed passed and made for the elevator. There was more work to be done.

Xxxxx

The sublevel – or basement, in common English – was devoid of conscious life. All the prisoners were out, as the woman claimed. Havok melted the computers and research equipment into piles of exceptionally large paperweights with his plasma. Beast signaled him a moment before he finished.

"I have successfully completed my task, oh Fearless Leader. Might I suggest we make our fastidious retreat?"

Plasma superheated the last computer terminal into a yellow, glowing pile of metal. Havok tapped his earpiece. "We're done here. Cyclops, are the escaped prisoners safe?" He rode the elevator back up to the ground floor.

"Jean escorted them aboard the Blackbird. Once you get out of there, we can head home."


	4. Imprisonment

Jean and Hank were both certified medical doctors. Their experience gave the former prisoners a level of comfort neither Alex nor Scott could not match. On the other hand, the Summers brothers were also the best pilots the X-Men had to offer. Alex did not bother to compete with Scott in the cockpit. Flying was the one skill that had been passed down from their father; it was too important to cheapen with petty rivalry.

When they were somewhere over Pittsburgh, Scott noticed his brother's distracted air. He was quick to associate the silence with the events in Indiana. Scott swallowed his pride and decided to pay his brother a rare compliment. "You did good today, Alex. You helped save a lot of lives."

Alex glanced at his brother sidelong. Scott was focused on the horizon, giving no hint as to his intent. The last time Scott had complimented him, it had been to convince Alex to stay at the Institute. Did he think Alex would walk out on the X-Men? "We did," Alex humbly allowed. He could not deny that the X-Men were necessary. It was the existence of forces like the MRA and the Brotherhood that bothered him.

Scott picked up on the deflection. He wondered if that meant he should give more or less praise to his younger brother. Better to table the question for now. Jean would have better insights.

Xxxxx

Alex once again found himself reading a geology textbook. The mission to Indiana had been a success in every way possible, and he was free to resume his studies. Strange that he saved the world thought of saving lives as a distraction from geology. Was Alex turning into Hank McCoy? He remembered the random quotations flung about during the mission, and decided that he would never be able match Hank's wit. So where was he headed? The textbook started to blur. Helping people was in his blood, Alex could not deny that. Why did Scott think he wanted to move on?

The armbands started to heat up again, and Alex had to focus to get his anger under control. They had recently started to overheat whenever Alex was nervous or emotional. It should have been cause for concern, but he was afraid to say anything to Hank. He would do anything to keep from returning to the Black Death, his name life forever trapped in the containment suit.

It was too much pressure. Alex looked down in surprise as the textbook in his hands flashed yellow for an instant. Suddenly there was no textbook, and a pile of ash slipped to the ground.

"Deep in thought?" came Angelica's familiar voice. Alex almost jumped at the sound. He was horrified that he had lost control in that one split second. "I thought you studying."

Alex forced himself not to look at the black carbon pile that lay near his feet. "Not exactly." His voice almost cracked, and Alex decided to stay quiet.

When he did not speak, Angelica decided to pick up the slack. "The Professor said I might be able to leave soon. There's supposed to be some kind of evaluation at the end of the week." She sat down on the lounge couch near Alex and waited for him to say something. She tapped her thumbs a couple of times on her thigh, but whatever she wanted him to say would not come. "The test will certify me for the X-Men. If I pass, I can either start a new life or move in for good."

Alex did not hear a word. His thoughts were on the armbands. He had to leave soon, to release the cosmic energy stored in his body. The heat was starting to bother him. "You should go," he muttered.

Angelica's face fell. Despite her disappointment, his advice was a reprieve from the crush she had developed. It was time she moved on. "It's what I worked so hard for." Angelica withheld a sigh. She looked at Alex and saw that he was not entirely there. "I'm gong to work on applications of my Mutation. See you around, Alex." She walked away, completely missing the ash pile.

When she was gone, Alex calmly got to his feet and left the room. He found a vacuum and came back to take care of the ash, with extra care to prevent another plasma accident. This had to stay secret, and someone would notice a melted vacuum.

"You're Alex?"

This time he did jump. The lounge was not a private room, but he was sure it had been empty. He did not have the wherewithal to deal with anyone right now. All his faculties were focused on control. "Excuse me." He said the words before he saw who spoke. It was the green-haired woman from the Indiana facility, and she looked like something else. She no longer wore the torn rags, but instead had jeans and a sweater he recognized as Jean's. Alex did not have the luxury to decide which woman the sweater flattered more.

She tried to ask him another question, but Alex did not listen. He half-ran out of the room and made his way outside.

Xxxxx

The armbands were beyond warm. They were almost burning, hot to the extent that he had to tear them off. Plasma started to emit from his body in waves. His clothes incinerated instantly. He crouched low to the ground for the sake of modesty and tried not to scream. Someone could probably hear the crackling hum of the plasma that poured off in seven hundred twenty degrees, but the desire for secrecy was still with him. A hole started to appear beneath him as the sediment was incinerated. He needed the containment suit, and there was only one way for him to reach it.

He was still holding back. If he wanted to end the emissions, Alex had to release as much energy he could manage. He pointed one hand upwards and channeled the plasma through his arm into the air. It flowed in a river of superheated matter that could be seen for miles.

Other screams could distantly heard when the energy finally stopped. Tears were in Alex's eyes because he knew what was going to come next. Silent Death. The suit dropped into the hole beside him, and Alex looked up to see his brother. Scott was the only one who could withstand the plasma blasts. As brothers, the Summerses were immune to each other's powers. Alex only wished that it did not have to be Scott.


	5. Focus

Alex woke up and wandered to the bathroom. For a moment he forgot about the containment suit and made his way to the shower, but his gloved hands were a quick reminder. "Crud." The suit absorbed a sweat and dirt, and then his plasma incinerated everything. There was no need to shower or use a toilet when he wore the suit. As disgusting as that felt at times.

He turned on the faucet. At least he could wash his face and hair. It was not quite the same, but the simple act was all the refreshment Alex would ever get.

The pile of ash came back to him. His logic was so flawed. Safety should have come first, not the imprisonment the suit represented. Yesterday could so easily have resulted in a loss of life. Why did he run after a vacuum cleaner?

There was a knock on the door. He wanted to ignore his visitor, but after yesterday that would only cause alarm. Alex left his private bathroom and answered. "Scott. You're here early. What can I do for you?"

Scott looked uncomfortable. This was clearly not something he wanted to do. He adjusted his ruby sunglasses and looked somewhere – not at Alex, regardless of which direction he faced. "I was wondering if you wanted to talk about what happened."

"No." If anyone understood how Alex felt, it was probably Scott. The elder Summers brother could not go anywhere without ruby-quartz goggles, sunglasses, or visor. Scott was going to live the rest of his life unable to see color. "Not really."

Scott nodded and started to walk away. Jean had probably sent him over, Alex surmised. Before he was a fair distance away, Scott turned back to his brother. "You don't need to keep secrets. Remember, I'm your brother. I care about you."

"I know," Alex answered automatically. In the interim silence, he realized that Scott had put two and two together, and gotten five. Scott thought had thought that the loss of control was gradual, rather than sudden. "It was unexpected, Scott. By the time I realized what was happening, it was too late."

"Our powers are influenced by our emotions. If something's bothering you..."

"I'll let you know." Both knew that the promise was a lie, but Scott accepted it anyway. Scott talked about his problems with Jean, and Alex had ... for now, Alex had his friend, Hank.

Xxxxx

Hank was probably in his subbasement lab. Midway to the hidden elevator, Alex was intercepted by the green-haired woman. She wore another of Jean's sweaters. "I heard about what happened. Are you alright?"

"Fine." It seemed whenever they ran into each other, Alex's mind was elsewhere. He did not even remember her name – or had he never learned it to begin with? "Your eyes match your..." he trailed off when he realized he was observing aloud. She looked at him expectantly, so he finished the sentence. "Hair." The word sounded very lame in his ears. Of course she knew both her eyes and hair were green. "I'm Alex."

She smiled at the awkwardness of his introduction. "Lorna. I like your shirt. It looks like a holograph or something, with those moving rings."

Alex looked down at his clothes and groaned. He had five-dollar pants and cheap boots on. His only shirt was the top half of his containment suit. A white, filled in circle was at the center of his chest. There were two concentric rings around it, which served as indicators of how much energy was currently stored. When the suit was more white than black, Alex had a problem. "You learn to hate it when you can never take it off," he said with more bitterness than intended.

"I'm sorry," she said, realizing her slight. "That's the suit you had on at the Indiana facility, isn't it?"

This was not the conversation Alex wanted to have with her. Discussions with Lorna were supposed to go in a different direction. Just when he started to forget his situation, she had to bring it back up. He really needed to see Hank. "Look, I have a few things to get done. We'll talk later, okay?"

Xxxxx

Alex walked into the medical bay to find the room already full. Hank was sitting at a computer, with Jean and the Professor behind him. They were involved in a conversation that suddenly cut off when Alex entered.

Professor Xavier wheeled his chair around to face him. "Alex. Good of you to join us. We were just discussing your unusual case."

Not sure he wanted to hear what they had to say, Alex made sure to take a seat before responding. Hank had run some tests on Alex's Mutation after yesterday's incident. Apparently there were at least partial results this morning. "What have you found out?"

"The rate that your body absorbs cosmic radiation is constant. After Indiana, you should not have had enough energy to overwhelm the armbands."

Jean walked over to a monitor and pointed to a line graph. "We accessed Danger Room records and measured your total energy output every time you fully expended yourself, starting with your return to the Institute. Take a look at the results." The line was almost a steady increase. Alex never noticed so dramatic a change.

"I just thought I was getting better at control."

"So did we," Jean admitted.

Professor Xavier spoke again. "Over the years, I have developed a pet theory about the nature of Mutations." His voice commanded attention, and his confiding tone made the veracity of his statements undeniable. Professor Xavier did not need psychic powers to convince others of his point of view. "In order for Mutations to be so varied, the cause cannot be solely genetic. I believe that the manifestation of a Mutation is heavily influenced by the psychological state of the individual. As an individual matures, so does the Mutation."

The theory made sense, but Alex was not sure how it applied to him. "So you mean Mutants become more powerful as we age?" Since physics dictated that the energy in the universe was constant, Alex had to be getting the extra power from somewhere. "How does that apply to me?"

"It is possible that your body has adapted to absorb more than just cosmic radiation. If this is true, then it will just be a matter of adjusting the composition of your armbands to compensate."

Alex tried not to feel too hopeful at the Professor's suggestion. Even if the armbands were fixed, he would always be in danger of the same thing happening again. He needed a more permanent solution. That was the main reason he had left the Institute after graduation, and it had eluded him in all that time. If he let the others help him, perhaps he could finally have the freedom he wanted. "No more crutches," he decided. "I prefer the armbands over this suit," he tugged at the black material to make his point, "but the armband and suit are both crutches. I don't want to live like Scott, always afraid of losing my glasses."

Jean flinched at the analogy. Hank, on the other hand, immediately spoke out in favor of Alex's decision. "In the words of the sculptor Michelangelo, 'The promises of this world are, for the most part, vain phantoms; and to confide in one's self, and become something of worth and value is the best and safest course.' Learning self-reliance is always a wise choice."

Professor Xavier was also supportive. "Angelica's Mutation is to convert ambient radiation into microwaves that she can manipulate. Her control has grown considerably in her time here. I suggest you ask her to guide you in your efforts."

Alex held back a laugh; a reversal of the mentor-student role was almost fitting.


	6. First Date

Alex and Angelica entered the Control Room. Dome-like windows gave a clear view of the Danger Room below and the running program. Ororo was at the console. "How much longer is the program?" Alex asked.

With a glance back, Ororo answered, "She still has fifteen minutes reserved. If you want to start your session early, it will take another few minutes to reset the program."

Alex came forward and looked out the window. The Danger Room mimicked the incident on Liberty Island, a program Alex had tried with Angelica and Hank. The three faired about as well as the original team, except they had not managed to save Rogue. Instead of a whole team, he only saw Lorna in the Danger Room.

"Is anyone else in there?" Angelica asked. A glance at the monitors showed Lorna really was alone. "That takes away half the challenge. She doesn't have to worry about identifying Mystique."

Before Alex could answer, he saw something that made his mouth drop open. Lorna was using the Statue of Liberty itself as a weapon against the Brotherhood. Her Mutation was the same as Magneto, the self-proclaimed Master of Magnetism. She controlled the metal around her and used it to bind the Brotherhood members.

When she reached Magneto and Sabretooth at the top of Lady Liberty, the fight became very different. The Danger Room could not react to the similarity of their abilities. The holographic image flickered and started to fade out. Ororo worked the controls frantically, but she was unable to stop the Danger Room from shutting down. "Do you want to try again?" Ororo asked into a microphone.

Through the Control Room speakers, they heard Lorna's answer. "No. I've had enough."

Ororo turned to let Alex and Angelica know that they could enter in a few minutes, but Alex had already left the room. He did not bother to consider what compelled him. It was almost self-explanatory.

Lorna left the Danger Room, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Her session had been longer than the few minutes Alex had witnessed, and she clearly needed a shower. The timing was probably poor.

"Lorna! Can you wait up a moment?"

She was not quite startled by Alex's sudden arrival, but she was certainly surprised. Lorna pulled sticky hair out of her face in an unconscious pruning gesture. "What is it?" she shyly asked in return. Lorna had no difficulty with confidence when it came to her abilities, but she had never grown comfortable with social situations. Alex wanted to ask her why her confidence suddenly dropped, though he was sure his recent brush offs had something to do with it.

"What are your plans for lunch?" was his question, instead. One thing at a time.

Lorna's first response was anger. The look in her eyes almost made Alex change his mind. She finally decided he was not teasing her. "Jean invited me to join her and Scott." She clearly wanted to say more, but nothing came out.

It was Alex's turn to be upset. The last thing he wanted was to spend a meal with his brother. He just knew "I told you so" was going to come up in the conversation. Or, if not, then a reason why Scott had no trouble dealing with his handicap, so why should Alex? On the other hand, perhaps Lorna's presence would force Scott into his best behavior. He hoped for the latter possibility. "What a coincidence. Scott invited me this morning," Alex lied. "If I'm not there yet when you meet up, just tell them I'm finishing up in the Danger Room."

Lorna hesitantly agreed. "Then I'll see you at one."

"One." Alex grinned – partly in relief – and excused himself.

He entered the Danger Room with Angelica a minute later. She noted the extra bounce in his step, but she had arrived after the conversation with Lorna. Misunderstanding, her own cheer improved on the way in.

Xxxxx

Scott was always easy to find. He folded his underwear in a fashion that no Air Force training instructor could ever find fault with, a clear sign of his preference for order. That meant his lunch locations were somewhat predictable.

"Alex?" Scott's surprise could not have been more pronounced. "Did you change your mind?"

It was strange. Alex only liked being around his brother when he did not have any problems. The rest of the time he resented Scott's presence. His brother was too perfect. At least Alex no longer resented Scott's perfect girlfriend. In light of his plans, Alex decided to be honest. "Sort of. I needed an excuse to meet Lorna."

Scott immediately broke into a grin. "Congratulations, Alex," Scott said with a slap on his brother's shoulder. "It's about time you took an interest in girls."

"Yeah, yeah." Alex refrained from mentioning his first reaction to receiving the armbands. The suit had been an obstacle to dating, and he might have over-reacted at first. "I must be a late bloomer."

There was a silly grin plastered to Scott's face. "Come on, we have a couple of ladies to meet." Alex pictured a wink beneath Scott's red sunglasses. With a hand on his brother's shoulder, Scott led Alex to a picnic table in the thick woods of the Institute grounds.

Lorna and Jean were involved in a conversation that had a light blush on the green haired woman's cheeks, though Alex was oblivious. Jean looked up from the table and watched their approach. "Scott. It's not like you to be late," she gently chided with a tap to her left wrist, where a watch would normally rest.

"You're just early," he joked back.

Alex noticed the love that passed between their gaze, even though Scott's eyes were covered. Not long ago he would have rolled his eyes and though up a stupid quip. "Hello, Jean. When was the last time we ate together?"

"Too long," she answered with the most genuine grin. "Somehow I don't think it's me you came here to see."

He did his best not to fluster. Alex became very aware of Lorna's amused gaze. It was almost like she took delight in his sudden discomfort, despite his lack of confidence. He sat down across from the woman in question to cover up for his sudden inability to speak. This was not the time to become nervous.

"How did your Danger Room session go?" Lorna asked, purely for the sake of getting a conversation started.

Alex opened his mouth to speak when the voice of Charles Xavier entered his mind. «"X-Men, report to the War Room. I have received information you will want to hear."» He was about to answer anyway, but Jean and Scott decided that the call was more important.

"I'm sorry, Lorna, but Professor Xavier needs us in the War Room," Scott told her. "We will have to reschedule." Alex left with his brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law, disappointed that he did not have a chance to say a single word to Lorna.


	7. Departures

Angelica was among those gathered in the War Room. Only Lorna was absent from the adults staying at the Institute. Alex wondered if she had passed the evaluation without telling him.

"Thank you for coming," Professor Xavier said. "I called you here because I recently received a message from Dr. Cooper. The evidence Hank collected from the Indiana facility is enough for the Government to shut down the Mutant Registration Agency for good."

"You mean until Congress passes the law," came an angry retort.

The Professor raised an eyebrow. "I prefer to be more optimistic, Alex." He took in a breath and described the legal process. All those gathered noticed that nothing about the Mutant Registration Agency would ever reach the public ear. "Dr. Cooper and Hank both believe that a spokesperson for Mutant Rights will facilitate the proceedings," Professor Xavier finished.

"My most gracious thanks, Charles," Hank eloquently began, "for your generosity as a host and providing me with a home in this most beautiful abode. Alas, it the time has come when I must depart. Dr. Cooper has offered me an opportunity to fight for Mutant Rights as an orator rather than a soldier."

To Alex's surprise, Ororo looked pained to hear the news, even before he deciphered Hank's words. He did not know they had grown close. "I am going to miss you, Hank. You will always be welcome at the Institute." They shared a friendly hug.

"You're leaving?" Hank was half the reason Alex had returned to the Institute, and Angelica was slated to leave in a few days. Alex managed not to sound betrayed, though the room's two psychics picked up on the emotion. They refrained from commenting, despite a sympathetic look from Jean.

The rest of the gathering involved nothing but long goodbyes.

Xxxxx

Alex spent the rest of the afternoon with Hank. He helped pack and gather things together. Along the way, he even managed to receive a letter of recommendation as small compensation for losing his friend.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Alex asked. Three of them stood in front of the Institute awaiting a Government car: Alex, Hank, and Ororo. "A world where your identity is no longer a stigma?"

Hank gave an elaborate gesture of assent. "'It's wisdom to recognize necessity, when all other courses have been weighed, though as folly it may appear to those who cling to false hope.' J.R.R. Tolkien. Loathe as we are to admit it, soldiers may fight a war, but victory requires politicians."

"Unfortunately." The car drove up to the Institute to the sound of Hank's chuckling. "It won't be the same without you." They exchanged one last goodbye, and Alex went back inside. Better not to draw things out anymore. Besides, Ororo probably wanted a moment of privacy.

Alex looked at the envelope clutched in his hand. It contained a letter that would guarantee entrance to any graduate program. At least at a university without a bigoted entrance board. He returned to his room for the night, once again with thoughts of a life outside the X-Men.

Xxxxx

Dinner was supposed to be a party of four, but it began without Alex's arrival. "What do you plan on doing?" Jean asked. The students were closer to Lorna in age, but Jean was the only woman she got along with. Probably because most of the others were still in high school.

Lorna shrugged and ate some of her soup. "Probably return to college. When the MRA came after me, I knew the only way I could finish was if I stopped them from coming back. I need to head back."

Scott was confused by her answer. "I thought you were staying."

His fiancée did not bother to explain the reasons. Lorna may have had a crush on his brother, but she clearly did not have the patience to stick around hoping for the possibility of romance. "I'm sorry to disappoint you," Lorna said in a tone that showed how much his input on the subject mattered to her.

"Forgive Scott," Jean pleaded. "Men tend to be a little dense." She partook from her own soup with the slightest bit of resentment. She had looked forward to Alex's cooking, though she could not blame him. Instant soup did not compare with plasma-induced barbecue.

"When you were in your meeting today, I printed out a graduate school application. I need to hurry back to school if I want a chance at getting in."

Xxxxx

Alex felt lost as he wandered the Institute halls. He knew he was there to help people, but what was that worth without the people who made life worthwhile? As much as he liked Bobby Drake, the teen was not yet one of his peers. He was not worth staying at the Institute for.

The lights of the computer lab caught Alex's attention. He went inside and switched on one of the monitors, intending to check his e-mail. It was too soon to expect a message from Hank, but he needed a distraction from his thoughts. The excuse was as good as any other. On the screen was an application to a graduate program at a university in California.

Alex was surprised to recognize one of the professors at the website: the author of one of his textbooks. He remembered the book particularly well, because the subject matter just drew him in. It was just a generic geology text, but the chapters on geophysics were particularly well-written. Alex detected a passion in the author that he had discovered in himself.

He printed out a copy of the application, and suddenly his ambiguity was gone. There was more to life than altruism. Alex needed to do something for himself again. That something was to earn a doctorate in geophysics. All he had to do was finish his undergraduate degree and get a handle on his Mutant abilities. With a clear objective in mind, it was only a matter of time.


End file.
